Computing devices typically include a housing or enclosure that contains the electrical components of the computing device. The housing or enclosure may also be referred to as a chassis. The size and shape of the chassis are typically dictated by the components contained within the chassis. The chassis may also be made using a variety of materials, include steel, plastic, aluminum, magnesium, or continuous fiber reinforced resin consisting of Thermoset Epoxy or Thermoplastic.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.